Tale of the Lost One
by Wazaga
Summary: Alucard is an enigma among other things. so this is the story of how I see him. Chapter 13 now added. and for the time being, this story will be incomplete and on hiatus. sorry guys.....
1. Prologue

Wazaga says: "I've been meaning to write something for this place for sometime, but I never knew which game to use. In the end, I went through my old box of games and came across Castlevania. Quite a good game when it came to puzzles. And it occurred to me that we know near to nothing of the great Alucard. So, here is the beginning of my story about him. Enjoy!"

Prologue.

The night was cool and calm as a gentle breeze rustled the many braches of the ancient willows. The silver moon showed her soft light over the rolling hillsides and fields of waving grass. Night birds sang their songs to the rhythm of the night, engaged with the many voices of crickets and frogs that inhabited the great fields. Just was the night that you could never guess the evil that lurked with its pleasantries. But for those that live in these lands, terror struck when the darkness came.

This was the land of Avalon. Made up mostly of villages, small towns and local farms. Such was the norm for most people that they would never wander of the goings on within the great castle that stood tall and menacing atop northern mountain. It was rumored that it was simply the remains of an old kingdom long forgotten through the sands of time. Wild vines covered the great stone walls like a cloak of savage blossoms. The towers stood high as they reached for the heavens. Indeed, it was a splendid structure fit for a grand king of high standing.

And yet, no one dared enter within its walls when night fell. For you see, it was a damned grown of the unknown. Home to beasts and creatures of unspeakable horror. But the most feared creature known to reside within the castles many chambers and courtyards, was a tyrant of lust and cruelty.

This creature now roams within the castle. Lurking in the darkness as it hunts for its monstrous hunger. Leaving the castle by the light of the moon to invade the silent sleeping villages that near the mountain. It feeds on the blood of innocence, devouring new born infants in their mothers' arms. Striking fear into the hearts of every man, woman and child with the country.

Men have died trying to destroy this demon of the night. And there is only one haven from it. Within the sun's merciful light.


	2. Like the Rose

Wazaga says: "Ooooh-Kay. So my first chapter wasn't anything special. But maybe this will give it a better bit of a boost.

Kitala: ha ha, thank you. For a moment I thought no one would bother looking at this. Well, hope you'll enjoy this."

Chapter 1: "Like the Rose"

The wind howled through the night. The starless sky churned with angry clouds. Lightning cracked followed by the booming roar of thunder. A lone shadow stood at the window of the high tower of the great castle. Within another flash of lightning, it vanished.

A creature in the form of a man walked briskly towards a throne located in the centre of the room. His features were sharp with a royal air to them. His skin was as white as fresh cream. His eyes were as black as a raven's feathers. Silky locks of silver hair rippled behind him in his stride, caressing his back in shining waves. His clothes were simple to say the least. He wore black trousers with the bottoms tucked into his knee-high boots. His belt was blood red with geometrical designs made in gold. His white blouse was loose with the tails tucked into his belt, the caller was V-shaped opened low enough to reveal part of his torso, and the sleeves were wide and puffy ending in cuffs held with diamond studded silver cufflinks.

He sat in the throne with a casual manner. One ankle crossed over his knee as he locked his fingers together and rested his chin on them. Another flash of lighting illuminated the cold, lonely room. Ah, but was that not it? The loneliness that echoed in such a deafening volume, it should drive one mad.

He stared into space as these very thoughts stormed within his mind:

"What is a life of eternity, when this emptiness lingers for all time in wait for my madness? Ah, but such a beast as myself would know better then to contemplate such a thought." He chuckled at his own whispered words "still, these walls are far too hollow for my liking." He glanced at the vase of roses that was set on a small table across the room. He saw every detail there was to see. Every rose held many delicate petals. And on each petal, were crystals of dew, shining with life as they slid into the heart of the rose it laid on.

He let out a long sigh, he often thought of himself as that very rose. To carry a graceful beauty unlike any other, and still bear the thorns that caused pain and bleeding. But those thoughts did little to quiet his aching loneliness.

He lowered his hands to his lap as he sat back into the cushion of the throne: "Perhaps it was meant to be. That I, after so long, would suddenly wish for a companion. Even a mortal one would be welcome to fill this hole that drills through me." he pulled a lock of hair behind his ear as another flash of lightning brightened the room momentarily, followed by the roaring thunder.

For a long moment, his eyes studied the ceiling while he lost himself to his wandering thoughts. The wind picked up and ruffled the curtains. The blue fabric billowed and waved wildly from the force. He turned to the open window to find that rain began to spatter into the room through them. He went to it and closed the panes. Leaning on the windowsill, he watched the rain for a few minutes before deciding that he would take a short walk through the castle.

However, his mind was changed when he noticed the small desk that was set in the far corner of the room. He had seen it many times, but never thought much of it before then. It was a simple desk with two drawers. There was a pot of ink beside a cup holding several pens and quills. When he opened the drawers, he found several sheets of paper stacked neatly inside. He pulled out a handful of them and sat at the desk musing. He chose a pen and un-lidded the ink pot.

Dipping his pen into the pot, he brushed the tip on the surface gracefully as he wrote his name:

_Alucard Price, son of Lord Dracul_a...


	3. Firefly's Message

Wazaga says: "And we continue…"

Chapter 2: "Firefly's message"

Alucard took a moment to gather his thoughts as he listened to the rhythm of the pattering rain. Then he continued to write:

_It wasn't always like this. There was once a time, long ago, when these halls were filled with life. And although that life was a misery onto itself, there are still those few memories that were worth the pain they had suffered. _

_There are so many things that remind me of her in this palace, that every turn of my head allows me to see her ghost wandering about, my mother's ghost. She was such an innocent in all that had happened to her. It wasn't until it was too late that I understood her reasons for protecting me from my father._

_I do not claim to have the memories of my birth or what events took place before then. But both my parent had given me enough details for me to be able to call the events as if they were someone else's._

_My mother was but the daughter of a simple farmer in a small unnamed town to the eastern hills of Avalon. In those times my father was a tyrant for blood and torture, devouring the innocent souls of the people who once lived in this very castle. Until there was no one left but the echoes of their suffering screams, fading into the wind. _

_I was told that my mother had traveled to these parts to visit her kin and relatives. Some of which had lived at the castle. It was then that my father had laid eyes on her. Lord Dracula had fallen in love with the mortal Angelica Price. _

Alucard's hand had stopped at the written name of his mother. His throat suddenly felt tight and parched. To see both his parents' names written down in his handwriting was something strange to him. It suddenly reminded him of his own being. How he was a half-breed between a human and a vampire. He was the only mixed creature he knew of his kind.

A clock chimed somewhere in the castle.

Alucard combed his free hand through his hair to remove it away from his eyes before he continued:

_My father was charmed by her simplicity. Weather it was her soft features or the strength of her soul that lured him to her, was uncertain to this day. But he tried with all his power to seduce her to come to him willingly. I was told that she nearly had, were it not for her love for another who had been betrothed to her._

_He was enraged. He could not tolerate the thought that she would choose another over him. His jealousy and anger were so inflamed that he had nearly killed her. But instead he hunted down the man she loved and slaughtered him in her place. Afterwards, he took her to him against her will._

Alucard's hand shook slightly. His own anger was growing with the telling of his mother's rape. He set the pen down and rested his head in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he silenced his emotions.

"Mother," He whispered.

A faint yellow light glowed at his shoulders. He turned his head to find that Firefly, the fairy, was hovering near him. She was the form of a little elfin woman with golden butterfly wings.

She landed on his right shoulder letting her delicate wings fold behind her. Her golden hair curled down her back in little ringlets. She looked at him with eyes as blue at the core of a flame.

"Master," she said in a small voice "there are people approaching the castle."


	4. Shelter from the Storm

Wazaga says: "I'm amazed at some of the responces I've gotten over the week. It really makes me want to skip in my walk. But that's a dangerous thing to do in my case, so I'll just content myself with bit smile.

To Daenis:**wow. That was a shocker in my mail. I hadn't realized how close was to an online community.**

**I don't mind the correction at all. Fact is, I had no idea those were their names. I just like the sound of Alucard Price. It has a nice ring to it in to me (wish I knew where that last name came from though, because I know I didn't come up with it.)**

**Don't worry, I'll continue as soon as I can.**"

Chapter 3: "Shelter from the Storm."

Alucard blinked at the sudden news. Mortals hardly ever came to castle anymore. In fact, aside from the book keeper in the library (who is still there by the way), the only other human he could remember seeing in the castle was Richard Belmont.

Firefly flew off his shoulder as he got up. The fairy hovered close by as he made his way down the spiraling staircase to the bottom of the tower. His keen hearing could pick up the sound of horses accompanied by a carriage's wheels creaking outside. He stopped at a window looking over the castle courtyard, seeing the carriage rush through the gates. Mud flying in dark waves, splashing the horses. The rushing beasts cried out as another flash of lightning stuck.

Moments later he could hear the front door opening with people talking in a panic.

"Quickly, we must get him out of the storm."

"Father, we don't know if the people in this place will let us out of the storm. What if…."

"Do you wish for your brother's death? Tom's fever has gotten worse with the trip as it is, I'll not allow the rain to worsen him."

Alucard stayed in the shadows at the top of the staircase, located in the main hall, as he observed the people who had entered his domain. Firefly had dimmed her glow and hid behind her master.

There were five people; two of them were men (a youth and an elder) carrying an ill looking boy in a litter, the other two were women hidden under cloaks that dripped with rain water.

It was the elder who had spoken first when they carried the boy in. and it was he who called out as they set the litter down: "Hello, is anyone up? Hello?"

The youth looked about uncertainly: "father, I don't think it's wise to awaken whoever lives here at such a time. I…"

The youth's words trailed off into silence when he saw Alucard step into the dim light. All eyes turned to him

Alucard could see both of the men's features with accurate detail. The youth was a tall young man, with sharp green eyes. His hair was a light sandy brown and the beginnings of a beard darkened his strong jaw. The elder was a short plump man who looked to be in his prime. Silver lines streaked into his dark hair, his grey eyes sparkle with wisdom and knowledge of many years. However, he could see nothing of the women who hid under the hoods of their cloaks, nor could he see the boy in the litter covered by a thick blanket.

A long awkward silence echoed throughout the room. Then the elder stepped forth with open arms: "my humble apologies for disturbing you at such a time, good sir. But we must speak with the lord of the palace, if you please."

Alucard gave a small smile in humor: "you are speaking with him already. To what do I owe this sudden visit?"

The elder bowed his head slightly: "my family and I have been traveling on our way to Haven City; we are trying to reach its hospitals for my son who has fallen gravely ill. But I'm afraid this storm will not allow us to continue our journey. We ask of you shelter from the storm for my son's sake."

Alucard looked to each one in turn before he stepped forth. The youth gave a shaken side step as Alucard passed him heading towards the litter. The two women held close to the boy as Alucard approached them; he turned his words to the elder: "I wish to examine him."

"Oh, of course, but be gentle, please. The trip has not helped him much since we started."

He moved the blanket away to reveal the boy. Alucard grimaced at the sight. The boy could not have been older then eleven. His skin glistened with sweat from the fever. His black hair clunk to his brow in tangled wet locks, dark rings lined his eyes and his skin looked sunken and starved. The smell of the illness was horrendous enough to make Alucard gag. Blue eyes opened to him in pain as the boy took long wheezing breaths.

Alucard closed his eyes as he stood: "you may shelter here. Stay as long as you wish. Anything you need will be provided for you."


	5. The West Wing

**Wazaga says: "writers block. And school work. All of which have been in the way. Oh boy." **

**To Daenis: "naw, not at all. I never take it wrongly from people for correcting me. It only means that I learn something knew and try to keep the lesson in my head. Lol. But thank you. So far you're the only one boosting my muse. Although I don't think this chapter turned out as well as I liked."**

Chapter 4: "The West Wing."

The castle was a series of hall ways and corridors that interconnected into a complex labyrinth. Were it not for Alucard's guidance, the family would have been lost or worse. They had been taken to the West Wing where most of the guest rooms and bed chambers were located.

In the past when the castle was occupied by life. It was these chambers that allowed the families to keep their ties close. The wing was a beehive's patterned in terms of sections. Where a main room was divided into several chambers for individual families of the same name. In this way, families kept close to their cousins and kin, all the while having a place to call their own.

The family was given a suite which at first glance was made of a large comfortably furnished den with several doors lining the far walls. There was a large fireplace burning with warming light, surrounded by several plush couches and cushions. A low round table was placed in the center of the room with several platters of breads, cheese, fruits and biscuits accompanied by pitchers of water and wine. The doors lead to separate bedchambers complete with water closets. The family's trunks were brought up to the main den and were then bid a goodnight.

As Alucard departed the wing, his thoughts wandered onto many things. So far, he had learned the names of the father, Artemes McGriph, and two sons, Arthur and Tom McGriph. But the two women were as alien to him as they were in the main hall. They had neither spoken, nor lifted their hoods. They did well to conceal themselves utterly. And although Alucard respected their wish to remain anonymous, he found himself enthralled by their mystery.

Firefly had been hiding in his mane of silver hair the entire time, and had emerged onto his shoulder with wander on her glowing face.

"Sire, if I may be so bold as to ask, but why have you allowed humans to dwell under your roof?"

Alucard let out a soft laugh at her innocent question: "because they are in need of help, little one. And what they ask is so little. How could I deny them shelter from a mere storm?"

The fairy seamed satisfied with his answered: "as you wish, sire. Shall I have Glum tend to their carriage?"

Alucard nodded.

"Very well, sire. I shall bid you a farewell." and with that she flew off into the dark halls. Her light glow fading away from Alucard's vision.

For the longest time he stood alone in the halls. As if he was a lifeless statue. Lightning flashed every now and then. Leaving an eerie atmosphere to echo in the empty halls.

He sighed as he retreated back to his tower and saw the pen and paper right where he had left them on the desk. He went to the desk and laid a hand over the pen, but did not pick it up. He suddenly felt exhausted. The night had been long, and now he was playing host to a human family. He would continue his writing some other time. But for now, he would retire to his bed to dream.


	6. Assassins for Guests

**Wazaga says: "hmmmmm, now this is starting to get interesting, even for me." **

**To Daenis: "thanks for the dynamite. That worked wonders. Unfortunately, the Writers Block was replaced by the Mount Textbooks of Doom! Due to the stupid finals coming up in two weeks, so I may be gone for a while. And I know Artist Block quite well; he and I are real buddies whenever I have spare time and want to draw. And he only leaves when I'm swamped over with stuff and have no time for doodling. The Block family are a real pain, aren't they?"**

Chapter 5: "Assassins for Guests."

The rain drummed on and on as the family got themselves comfortable. They sat and waited quietly until the clock struck five in the morning. Then, and only then, did they reveal their true selves. Artemes undid his caller and let out a sigh of relief as the pressure from his wide throat was released. Arthur suddenly didn't appear as the frightened mumbling youth, but looked like a menacing hunter. The ill looking Tom kicked off the stuffy blanket from on top of him, and made for the pitcher of water with movements quite healthy.

"Well done. You have all played your parts well. I'm proud of you all." Said Artemes with a wicked grin "and the rain you have conjured worked like a charm, Sasha."

The women he had named removed her hood to reveal a thin face framed by black locks clipped to the shoulder length, cold blue eyes stared from under long lashed. Placed around her neck was a clear stone that glowed with a slight red hue. It was the crystallized eye of a gargoyle, one that was used for witchcraft and sorcery. Sasha was a witch.

"Yes dear. It was quite a clever way to persuade the prince into allowing us into his domain. But it was reckless none the less. He might have sensed our power if not for our luck."

Artemes waved at her words: "luck had nothing to do with it my dear. We are simply meant to do what we came to do. It is fate which had lead us this far, and it will lead us to victory once we slay that vile demon."

Arthur smiled at the word "slay" he would like nothing more then to stab that Vampire in the heart with his blade.

He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed: "so, when do we strike?"

Artemes reached for an apple from one of the platters and took a huge bite: "not yet, we must first gain the prince's trust in order to let his guard down. While Sasha makes sure that the rain stays strong, we will stay as his 'guests' for as long as we need for Tom's sake."

Tom looked up from his cup of water: "dad, I don't want to lie in bed with that smelly oil on me for so long. So when are we going to get this over with? That smell will make me sick for real if I stay greased with it for much longer."

At this, all eyes turned to the second woman who had yet to take down her hood.

"That depends on your sister's role in our plans. If all goes well, we should have Prince Alucard's head within a few nights time."

Arthur grunted: "I don't see why we shouldn't just search the castle right now and attack him in his sleep. I say we strike now!"

"Fool be still." Cried Sasha "you know as well as the rest of us that the prince is no ordinary blood drinking demon. He has human blood within his veins which has given him the ability to roam in daylight. That he chooses to kill at night has little significance to our goals. He slumbers now because it is his vampiric nature to sleep when the sun rises. But come the need, he will arise and live as he would at night." she pointed a warning finger at him "do not underestimate the power of the prince. Half human he may be. But he is still the child reaped from the Dark Lord's evil seed."

Artemes nodded: "well put, my dear. Well put indeed." He got up from his chair and addressed them all "though we are the strongest demon killers in the country, we must never overlook the obvious. Now, let us all get some rest, Tom you shall bathe fore now, but will wear the oil within the next couple of hours."

Tom groaned: "alright, dad. But I wish I didn't have to."

All members of the family had retired to the rooms they were offered. All save for the hooded woman who stared at the fire while holding her cloak tight to her.

"I do not like this." She whispered.


	7. Encounter

**Wazaga says: "I'm not really supposed to be writing this right now. I should be doing something more important……….. ah, whatever. There's always tomorrow, one day ain't gonna kill me.." **

**To Daenis: "blast those darn typos! Always messing up what good English I'm supposed to have! I have no accent for crying out loud! I should be able to write without typos! erm, sorry. Random outburst there. ()"**

Chapter 6: "Encounter."

Alucard awoke with a start. He gasped for breath as he shot to a sitting position, sweat moistening his face. His heart was beating at an alarming speed. He tried to even his breathing as he covered his mouth to keep from vomiting.

He could not remember when he last had such a nightmare. Oh, he never dreamed of anything peaceful when he slept, but a nightmare that awoke him with such a startle was something rare. He rubbed his face and combed his fingers through his hair as his body finally stopped shaking. He sat at the edge wandering what time it was. The grey light from the winder told him that it was still day. The rain was still pouring heavily.

Alucard stood up and made for the pitcher of wine that was on the nightstand. He drunk deeply from the goblet he had filled, but the thirst was not quenched.

"Damn!" he cursed as he recognized the pain for what it was. He was craving blood. Something he despised utterly. He had tried many times to keep the thirst at bay, denying himself any form of blood, human or animal. Unfortunately, his fasting had lead to catastrophic results more often then not. He finally learned to accept his need; even though he may not like it.

He would have to hunt tonight, he thought. Already he could taste the kill. But it could wait. He must first tend to his guests.

He opened his wardrobe and selected an outfit somewhat similar to the one he wore the previous night. Only the blouse was replaced by a turtleneck sweater and the belt was plain black. He tied his hair back with a ribbon while he glanced out the murky window before leaving his tower.

As he walked through the halls on his way to the west wing, he was able to find a clock that showed that it was noon. He thought it odd; he usually awoke between the hours of three and six. He wandered if it had something to do with his dream, or with the presence of others in the castle. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and continued to his destination. He made his way down a flight of stairs, when a figure caught his attention.

It was one of the hooded women. She was still wearing her hood and was walking in a slow pace. She stopped to examine one of the many paintings on the walls, standing as still as a statue.

Alucard watched her silently as he walked closer to her side: "good afternoon, madam."

She spun around with a gasp at his sudden appearance: "oh, good afternoon, sire." She said timidly.

"Forgive me if I startled you."

"Oh, not at all, sire. I just wasn't expecting to …" she trailed off unable to finish her sentence. She lowered her head in a slight bow not sure what to do.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

"Um, yes, I was taking a short stroll and couldn't remember my way back to the wing. I was hoping to perhaps find someone who could lead me back, but I have seen no one in the last hour."

"Ah, I see." He replied. He locked his hands behind his back "well, then. Now that your host and guide has arrived to your aid, what would you like to do?"

She seamed confused by his question: "how do you mean, sire?"

"Well, I meant to see to your family's comfort. But now I am faced with an even greater duty. Would you like to return to the West Wing? Or would you prefer a short tour of the palace?"

"A tour?" she asked.

"Why yes. There are the gardens, the hall of portraits, the libraries, the kitchens, the dens; goodness knows how many places are cramped within these walls. I shouldn't be surprised if there are rooms I have yet visited." He said with a humorous smile.

He watcher her as she looked indecisive. For some unknown reason, she fascinated him. And for a brief moment, he wanted to reach for her hood and remove it.

She finally answered: "Yes, I would like a tour if it does not trouble you."

"Very well, then. Where would you like to start?"

"Um, the library?"

"A fine choice. Shall we be off then?"

He offered his arm and she timidly took it as they started walking down the hall.

Arthur emerged from his hiding place and ran back to tell his father that his sister had succeeded.


	8. The Bookkeeper

**Wazaga says: "a normal type person, at this point, would probably complain and whine and apologize for the lack of updates for this or that reason. A sick mo-fo type person would probably curse and say horrible nasty things to the common reader that would either make the reader never return, or entice them to come back because the person's sick rant sounded funny for no reason other then it just does. However, since I'm not this or that type of person, this is what I'm going to say: supercalifragilisticexprealidocios."**

**To Kitala: "thank you, I didn't exactly plan them to be demon hunters or killers. I'm, quite literally, making it up as I write. Ideas just pop up and take a different turn when you're at the keyboard. Strange, isn't it?"**

**To Ephraim-kun: "oy, who ya callin a Dummy? I happen to have a life you know. Besides, I'm not a Dummy; I'm a finger-puppet. Quite a difference you see." **

Chapter 7: "The Bookkeeper."

The trip to the library was uneventful to say the least. Alucard gave quick explanations about certain displays they had passed by, giving their history and legendary stories if they had any of interest. However, she stayed quiet through out the entire walk, only nodding every so often to show that she was paying attention. And even though her hood didn't allow him to see it, she was paying more attention to him then she was to anything else.

She listened to his musical voice as he spoke, catching every syllable that was laced with a soft tune. She watched as he gestured with his arm towards this or that, his movements seamed smooth, flawless. But above all else, she simply watched him. She couldn't understand how someone who was so beautiful could be so cruel. On the contrary, he was anything but cruel. He was, he was …….. She couldn't think of the right words to describe him. She felt confused.

They stopped in front of two huge doors that held a plaque with the word "Library" carven into it.

"And here we finally are at our first stop. Home to many books, scrolls, records and other such documents." He announced with a wave of his hands "but you might want to brace yourself for a very dangerous experience once we enter these doors. I should warn you."

"Why? What could be so horrible in there?"

"The librarian." He said opening the door.

When they first entered, she gasped at sight before her. Books were everywhere! Not only in the shelves in all shapes and sizes. But piles, stacks and maintains covered every inch of spare flood. They both had to tiptoe their way between the books so as not to ruin them.

"Looks like Nicolas has been keeping himself quite busy." Said Alucard as he crept around a stack of books that was a little higher then him.

"Goodness, I've never seen such a mess!" she said trying to avoid stepping on a stack of scrolls.

As they made their way deeper into the library, they were able to pick up a soft scratching noise. Followed by soft mumbling. Just as Alucard was about to call out, there was a sudden crash fallowed by an angry, voice that sounded like sandpaper.

"CONFOUND IT! THAT HAS BEEN THE FORTH TIME COMING! TAKE THAT YOU VILE THING!" the sound of a chair being thrown down was followed by more things crashing. Heavy things. "COME HERE YOU SAVAGE BEAST! YOU FILTHY VERMEN! YOU ATROSIOUS LITTLE IMP! I'LL BE RID OF YOU WITH MY AST BREATH IF I HAVE TO!"

Glass shattered and paper started flying all over the place. Books were falling from their places as the screaming, grumpy old man was chasing something and was headed towards Alucard and the woman.

A small, baby mouse leapt out from under a shelf and ran up to them. A crash of more books was fallowed by the old man waving a broom: "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PEST!"

The mouse squeaked loudly and dashed up the woman's cloak. She let out a squeal of surprise and jumped knocking into a stack of boxes. She slapped at the mouse that had crawled into her cloak trying to get it out. She looked up momentarily to see the old man charging towards her, and in a panic, she tore her cloak off and threw it away. The mouse was tossed off and flew towards Alucard, who caught it in his cupped hands.

"Gotcha!" he said in triumph. But his claim of victory was cut short by the sudden broom that attacked him!

"TAKE THAT, AND THAT. AND SOME MORE FOR GOOD MESURE!" cried the old man as he beat the broom on him, trying to get to the mouse.

"Nick! It's me, stop hitting me with that thing." But the old man hadn't heard him "FOR THE LOVE OF HEAVEN, NICOLAS, SEASE YOUR ATTACK!"

Nicolas stopped with the broom held high over his head, he blinked his wrinkled eyes trying to focus his weak vision. "eh? Who are you?"

"Oh God. You're chasing a mouse, in the library, with a broom and you're doing so without your specs? I should be grateful you didn't kill me with the way you hit." Said Alucard as he picked the spectacles from the bookkeeper's pocket and placed them on his nose.

The old man blinked several times as his vision was suddenly cleared: "Master Alucard! Good Lord, my boy, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Hoping that that deadly weapon you are holding over your head doesn't make contact with mine."

It was then that Nicolas realized that he must have looked quite the sight. After all, how often do you see a scrawny old man with a long beard hold a broom so high over himself that the sleeves of his robes bunched all about his shoulders? Nicolas set the broom down and helped the fallen vampire up.

"Now that you are up, tell me Master Alucard. What brings you to visit my humble library?" asked the old man.

Alucard dusted himself off, noticing that he had lost the mouse during the struggle with the evil broom: "well, I'm sure you are aware that the castle has a few visitors"

"Indeed, my boy. Indeed."

"I was giving one of our guests a little tour of the castle, and she" Alucard had just then noticed that she was not in sight "madam?"

"Could someone please help me up?" she called from under the boxes that had toppled on her. Her arm pocked out waving to show her location. Alucard took hold of it and pulled her up while moving away boxes with his other hand. A young woman with long curly, sandy colored hair emerged from the pile. She stood up beside Alucard straightening out her dress. When she looked up he saw that she had deep green eyes. Her face was femininely oval with high cheekbones. Her lashes were long and her brows were straight thin, a shade darker then her hair. It seamed as though they had stared at one another for ages.

"Well, don't just stare at her as if it were the first time you've met. Introduce me lad. It isn't often we have visitors."

Alucard shook his head: "yes, of course. Madam, I'd like you to meet Sir Nicolas Hollow, retired scholar and keeper of books. Nick, this is, um…." It had occurred to him, too late, that he never asked her her name.

"Rebecca. Rebecca McGriph." She said with a small smile and gave a slight curtsy "A pleasure to meet you Sir Nicolas."

"Oh, aren't you a fine lady. Alucard, you can truly spoil an old man with such guests. Please, please, come this way the both of you where we could get more comfortable. Perhaps we could have a nice long discussion over a nice cup of tea. Come along now, this way. No dawdling you two." Said the old man in all livelihood.

He shepherded them into a large area filled with tables and couches. Most of which were piled over with more books. One table however held other objects such as ink pots, pens, quills, a globe, several telescopes, magnifying glasses and other such instruments. Another table was pilled over with maps.

The old man made sure they took the best seats available. And then disappeared around a corner saying he would be back in a blink. Rebecca sat with her hands in her lap, her eyes avoiding Alucard.

She seams so shy, he thought. Maybe that's why she walked around with her cloak on the whole time. He was about to ask her something when Nicolas came back with a tray holding a tea set: "there we are. Now we are all set for a nice little chat. Do you like cream with your tea Lady McGriph? Or sugar perhaps?" and so it was that the little tea party was started between the three. And it was quite fun for the most part with Sir Nicolas and his many tales. Rebecca even smiled and giggled a few times when the old man got into the moment of a particular story and he started jumping about acting out the events. Alucard was wandering what the time was when a clock chimed that it was half past something or other. He knew that they had spent more then a half hour there. But wasn't sure how to depart. He stared out the window watching the rain ripple down the glass.

"Then I noticed that the toad had somehow got into the my goodness! Look at the time, why, I have been keeping you both here for most of the day! Oh bless me, I'm sure you both have more important things to do then listed to the storied of an old goat." Said Nicolas as he looked at a broken pocket watch.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Said Rebecca "I've enjoyed your stories. They were quite fun."

"Bless you, m'lady. But you are too kind. Eh, perhaps you would visit again later on? I would like to show you a few things that you might find interesting."

"Of course, I would love to."

"Splendid, simply splendid."

Alucard stretched as he got up from the couch. Nicolas accompanied them to the doorway and bid then a goodbye.

"He was quite an interesting fellow." She said delightedly "so, what would you like to show me next?"

"With all do respect, madam. I would like to continue this some other time. For now, I shall escort you back to your family if you don't mind." He said in a rather passive manner.

For a moment she looked slightly disappointed: "as you wish, Sire." She said.


	9. Fur and Fang

**Wazaga says: "my finals are finally over. Yippee, I feel so darn tired I can't even celebrate right now, but here is another chapter for those who are actually reading."**

**To Daenis: "me, rush things? Perish the thought. I'll take all the time my imagination needs. And don't worry for not reviewing. I know all about computer problems. If it's not the contraption itself, it's the phone line. lol"**

Chapter 8: "Fur and Fang."

The rain had faltered but never ceased. The grey murky sky bleed into a dark purple while the sun slowly set behind the hills. A shepherd was herding his flock back into their barn for the night. He led them on horseback urging them in. two of the younger ones had strayed from the flock and made to run off back up the hill. The shepherd, who was quite in a bad mood from the day's rain, cursed his luck and locked the gates hastily before racing after the two strays.

The two sheep bleated in protest when they were urged to go back: "off with you two. I've had enough rain for today."

The cheep reluctantly went where he led them but stopped dead in their tracks so suddenly that his horse nearly trampled atop them if it had not stopped in its own tracks as well.

"oi, what's gotten into you all? Get a move on!" he said clicking his tongue.

But the animals would not move. The horse pranced in place plowing the mud nervously with its hooves. The sheep cried out as they huddled together. Their little black eyes rolled around in their heads from fright. This got the shepherd spooked. He got down from his mount, still holding onto the reins. He patted the horse's head which snorted in discomfort. The sheep backed up a little still bleating like crazy. The shepherd took hold onto one of their ears to try and get things under control but the frightened animal jerked away with a bleat just as lightning struck. This startled the horse, making it rear on its hind legs.

"WHOA, steady there old boy, steady!"

But the horse had gone berserk. It had seen something within the moment of light and had gone mad with terror. It reared and whinnied, trying to escape the shepherd's hold on the reins. Another flash and the sheep screamed. The shepherd turned to them to see the most frightening thing imaginable.

A large, vicious wolf had attacked the two creatures. One lay dead under its enormous paws, the other was wheezing its last breath hanging in the great beast's jaws by its flesh torn throat. The wolf let the carcass drop and bore its monstrous fangs, dripping with blood. It let out a blood curdling howl which brought the shepherd back to his stunned senses. He leaped back on the horse just before it bolted.

The wolf gave chase within a heartbeat. Its silver grey fur ruffling with its body as it slinked closer to the horse's heels. The horse screamed as the wolf nipped its ankle; the fangs grazed the flesh to allow a small steam of blood to flow but had not taken hold on the leg. The shepherd kept looking behind his shoulder, his eyes widening with fear at how close the giant wolf was. He hugged himself to the horse hoping to give it less wind resistance. But the wolf was still only inches away.

The chase seemed to go on for eternity. The rain stung his face like cold, wet needles. When he looked back once more, he was shocked.

The wolf was gone.

Lightning flashed once more, and the horse was suddenly tossed from its feet. Both rider and mount cried out as they landed in the mud. The horse had fallen on its back pinning the shepherd's leg between the ground and its flank. It kicked its legs in the air trying to right itself. It rolled onto its side freeing the shepherd who crawled away. And just as the horse was about to stand, the wolf had attacked.

With one fluid strike, the horse was disemboweled. The creature screamed in pain as it struggled in a pool of its own blood and guts. The shepherd watched in stunned horror as the wolf clamped its jaw over the horse's throat. Blood spilling down the wolf's grey wet chest. The shepherd backed away kicking at the mud with the heel of his boots. His hand blindly grabbing for anything he could use to defend himself.

The wolf had let go of the dead horse and circled around the shepherd with its head held low. Its black lips pulled back in a gruesome snarl as it bore its crimson stained teeth. Black eyes followed the man's every move. He had found a piece of fallen lumber that was the size of a bat. The shepherd had climbed to his feet and was now in a defensive stance holding the stick at the ready.

Man and beast were staring each other down in a combat of wills. Water poured down the shepherd's face, his hair hanging in loose, wet locks. He tightened his grip on the stick and made a quick movement trying to frighten the beast away. The wolf stepped forward barking and snapping its teeth in a counter threat.

Another flash of light and the man made the first attack. He swung the stick like a club aiming for the wolf's head. The wolf ducked and clamped its jaw on the end and almost pulled it free of the man's hand. A brief tug of war then the shepherd kicked his boot into the wolf's lower jaw. It yelped and released the stick. This threw the shepherd off balance making him fall flat on his back.

The wolf pounced with jaws wide open for the kill, but was stopped short with the stick jammed into its mouth. It bit into the rotting wood causing splinters to fly. The shepherd tried to get back up while keeping the wolf at bay, but the stick suddenly snapped in half, and two large paws pinned his chest to the ground with the wolf's face only inches from his.

He felt the hot, sticky breath wash over him in a low growl and had closed his eyes waiting for the sharp teeth to tear at his face. The weight on his thighs was shifted to his pelvis. Then he felt the paws slide down his arms and grip his wrists in place.

Hold on! Grip? Wolves didn't have opposable thumbs!

He opened his eyes to see a man hovering over him. A man with pale skin and shining black eyes; Silvery white hair framed his beautiful face.

The sudden appearance of such a man in place of the wolf confused the shepherd. He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. He looked about trying to see any trace of the beast, but could only see the carcass of the horse. He turned back to the man who was staring at him with those dark eyes.

He, the shepherd, opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Then he noticed them; two pearly white fang tips were visible between the pale man's slightly parted lips. In that moment, he knew what this man was. He tried to pull his hands free, but the vampire held them tight. He struggled harder, a terrified whimper escaping his lips. He heard the blood rush to his ears as his heart quickened.

"Don't struggle. You'll only make it worse." whispered the vampire.

He stopped even though his mind screamed for him not to. His breathing came in short gasps.

The vampire came closer, his hair spilling over his shoulders dripping with rainwater. He kissed the shepherd's cold, trembling cheek, tracing the jaw line softly, slowly, almost lovingly. Then he placed another kiss on his cold wet lips. Through the kiss, the vampire could feel the warmth of the blood that pulsed so quickly beneath the flesh. He could hear the beating of the shepherd's heart. Hear the flow of the living liquid as it rushed through the veins. He wanted it. He craved it. His entire being cried out for it.

The vampire released a wrist and combed his fingers into the man's hair. He parted from the kiss and gently pulled the head back to expose the throat. He watched the pulsing vein for a moment before he closed in and punctured the skin with his long ivory fangs.

Rebecca sat on her bed combing her hair. She watched the rain splatter the glass on the window and wandered how long her mother could keep the spell up. She hated magic. All it did was cause destruction and pain. She was glad her mother didn't force her to learn the craft, but in its place to had to put herself to another use for the family business.

She had to be the seducer.

Rebecca never liked what her family did for a living. And she abhorred the roll she always took in their plans. It always ended up with someone dead. Be it the so called demons they hunted or a relative. She already lost several cousins along with her eldest brother to the meaningless cause. She had sometimes contemplated running away from it all, but she had nowhere to go.

Rebecca sighed heavily with these thoughts in her mind. She set the comb down and paced the room.

She stopped at a small corner table that held a vase with roses. She noticed that countless numbers of this same setting was scattered about the castle; And always with red and white roses. She wandered if it was because they were so beautiful or if Alucard simply liked roses. She smiled at herself for such a silly thought. But the idea appealed to her.

A knock at the door pulled her away from her thoughts "come in."

It was her younger brother Tom who entered.

"What are you doing out of bed? You know what father told you to do." She said.

"I'm sick of playing sick. I had to get out of that room before I threw up or something. Besides, you wont tell him I left for a little while, will you?" he pleaded.

She could only give a small smile "of course not, Tommy. Why would a do that?"

"Thanks! I knew I could count on you." He jumped on the bed and sat in it cross legged "so, what did the monster do with you today?"

"Monster?"

"Yeah, you know. The one Arthur wants to kill so badly?"

"Alucard isn't a monster, Tom."

"Mom and dad said he was. So he has to be one, right? He couldn't be anything else. Cause we only kill monsters."

Rebecca felt pained by her little brother's words. He was only eleven and he was thinking that what they were doing was right. But how could she tell him otherwise? If she herself wasn't entirely sure if they really were killing demons or people thought to be demons.

She sat on the bed next to him "he didn't do anything with me. He only started showing me around the palace."

"That's it? That doesn't sound like something a monster would do. Why was he doing that?" he asked.

"Enough questions Tom. You have to get back to your room now."

"awww, do I have to?" he whined.

Rebecca nodded "yes, you do. But if it'll make you feel better about it, I'll tell you stories for a while."

"Ok."


	10. Firefly and Glum

**Wazaga says: "oh those darn Typos! I so hate them! And I read my work at least 3 times before I send it in. but the typos never show up until AFTER it's on line. What a drag."**

**To Daenis: "thank you. I try to write what plays in my head. When I think of a story or an event, there is like this little film that plays the scene in my mind. And I write down what I see. And one of the things I find interesting about vampires is the fact that they do sound human in a lot of ways. That's why I enjoy Anne Rice so much. Though Pandora was a little long winded compared to her other works; my favorite book (and Vampire of the whole group) is The Vampire Armand, which one is your favorite?"**

**To Kitala: "how come?"**

Chapter 9: "Firefly and Glum."

Within the tower that looked over the main gate, Firefly was zipping about to reach the top. When she reached her destination, she landed on the window ledge and tried to see the path that lead to the gate. She was worried about her master. It wasn't like him to take so long when he left to feed. She paced the ledge, her wing fluttering nervously behind her.

"Where could he be?" she wandered out loud.

She flew off and circled the room a few times before checking out the window again.

"Maybe he returned through the back way." She said to herself "perhaps Glum has seen him already!"

She took off flying with the speed of a hummingbird. She zipped down the spiraling stairs of the tower and through the long corridors of the castle until she reached the back entrance. Over the great gate, there was a small lookout. This was where she and the other familiar usually stayed. It was the right size for them.

She entered the dwelling with a light step. Looking about she noticed that there was a new pile of bones lying about. Rat bones for what she could tell. She heard the sound of crunching and gnawing and turned a corner to find Glum the imp chewing on the scraps of meat left on a rat's leg bone.

"Disgusting!" she exclaimed with a sour face.

The imp turned his head to her with chunks of rat meat hanging out of his beak-shaped mouth: "not like I'm making you eat it, Moth."

She stamped her foot on the ground and pointed to the pile of bones: "you better be planning on getting rid of that mess when you're through eating. I live here too you know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll get rid of 'em." He mumbled over the bone in his mouth "whaddaya want, Moth?"

She wrung the rim of her skirt with her hands: "have you seen the master come through this gate?"

The imp shook his head, chunks of meat flying from his face: "nope. Ain't nothin' passed though here, Moth. I didn't know 'e left in the first place."

She looked disappointed: "Glum, I'm worried. He's been gone too long. What if something happened to him?"

"I wouldn't worry about 'im. The master can take care of 'imself. Besides, we're not his baby sitters to be worrying about where 'e goes all the time." He said before tossing the clean bone and crunching into a head.

"I know, I know. But I still can't help worry about him."

"That's the difference between moths and imps. You and your kind take your jobs too personally; while we use our heads and don't get too attached to our clients. You see what I mean?" he said while sucking on the skull in his claws.

Firefly paced the lookout a few times before she turned to the imp, who was now chewing on the intestines of the rat he was eating: "what about the humans?"

"What about 'em?"

"Won't they figure out that he's not in the castle and, I don't know, do something?" she asked.

"Like what? Steal? There's nothing in this pile of stone and clay tosteal! The treasury is locked in the dungeons levels and the key to those doors have been lost for ever. Not even the master could open those iron doors."

"I'm not worried about them being thieves, you dolt! I'm worried about them finding out what he is!"

"And what if they did? You think they're going to kill him or something?" said Glum who had lost his appetite and stood up stretching his bat-like wings and scratched his tail.

"Well, no….. I just thought….."

The imp walked over to her: "look, Moth, all things considered, I think you worry way too much for your own good. Just relax. Ain't nothing gonna happen to the master."

"I suppose." She said.

Glum started picking up the pile he made and when his arms were full, he stretched his wings and glided out of the lookout to dispose of them.

Firefly still couldn't help worry. She flew off back to the front gate tower to wait.


	11. Boxed in

**Wazaga says: "and we finally continue. Hold the parade people, no cheering please, I get embarrassed easily. Ah to hell with it. Nobody reads my junk anyways. So on we go!"**

**To Kitala: "true. I couldn't think of anything better at the time."**

**To Ephraim-kun: "well, sounds like your little brother doesn't believe in good vampires. lol. To each their own, I say. Thanks for the comments, and yes, that last chapter was short. Too short, in fact. Hopefully, this will make up for it."**

**To Daenis: "well, I did give them names, so they did deserve a little chapter on their own. Hee hee."**

Chapter 10: "Boxed in."

Rebecca had been roaming the halls for hours. Each hall she entered looked exactly like the one she would leave behind. It was like a never ending circle. She felt as if she had slipped into a maze of mirrors made to confuse her more.

But why had she left her room? What was she looking for in these halls? For some reason she couldn't remember. Then she saw a figure pass her peripheral vision and she remembered.

"Alucard?" she called out.

Where had he gone in such a rush? Why didn't he answer her?

She ran after his shadow that kept disappearing around corners. She called his name, begging him to stop so she could talk with him. But when she turned the last corner, she was face to face with a blank wall.

She turned to go back, but another wall had appeared behind her.

She was boxed in!

Panic filled her chest, making it hard to breath.

She felt the walls with her hands. She pushed at them, pounded them. But they were as solid as pure stone.

"NO!" she cried out in fright.

She rammed her shoulder into one of the walls, crying out for help.

Then a light flashed down on her from the ceiling. When she looked up, she saw a dark silhouette staring down at her as if it were standing on the rim of a pit she was in.

"Help me!" she cried.

The figure smiled at her. A malicious smile that was filled with venom and spite: "no, human. You chose to come of your own free will. And for that, you shall pay the consequences for your sins."

For a moment, she thought it was Alucard who had spoken. But the voice was too deep to be his. Yet it carried the same musical tone, the same soft purring rhythm.

She felt herself push against the wall, tears of fright streamed down her cheeks: "who are you?"

The intense light dimmed slightly and she was able to see two golden colored eyes glaring at her with hunger. The figure laughed as if her question was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"WHO ARE YOU!" she screamed over his laughter.

He stopped laughing and glared at her once more. Then smiled. She had never seen such a frightening smile in her life. His teeth were inhuman! They were more suited to be the teeth of a wild cat.

"_How could anyone have such abnormally long fangs?"_ She thought.

"Answer me you damned bastard!" she screamed "who are you?"

At that remark, the figure had leapt into the boxed pit and pinned her to the wall. His face was only inches from hers, yet it was still hidden under shadow save for his golden eyes. He moved closer to her cheek…

She let out a soft squeak as he whispered his warm breath in her ear: "I, dear one, am the one you will be bound to once _he _takes you as his own. And through you, my young beauty, I will be reborn and rise once again to take my rightful place as the ruler of Avalon!"

And when he drew away from her, she saw his face completely!

Rebecca screamed as she bolted into a sitting position in her bed. Tears spilled down her chin as she gasped and whimpered with her sheets held tight to her breast in a death grip.

Sasha burst through the doorway coming to her daughter's aid: "Rebecca, what's wrong?"

"Oh, God help me." She whimpered. She was so terribly frightened out of her wits! She could hardly understand her mother's words "mother, it was horrible! I saw him! Oh God, I saw him!"

"Who, Who did you see?" her mother asked as she embraced her daughter in her arms.

"The Devil! He came to me in my dreams, mother. He trapped me in my dreams!" she cried out as if she were still in that boxed pit.

"Hush, darling, hush. It's alright now. It was only a nightmare."

"No mother! He was real! He said the most awful thing! He said I would bring him back! That I …. That I …."

"Silence, dear daughter, you are speaking nonsense." Her mother said harshly "no devil will harm you. Your soul is only upset with the aura of this retched household, nothing more. Now, wipe your tears and forget that childish dream. You have to be fresh for tomorrow's meeting with the prince."

With that said Sasha left the room with her black nightgown billowing behind her.

Rebecca hugged her knees to her breast and simply cried. She wanted to leave right then and there. And had she the courage, she would have. But as always, she simply said a small prayer and stayed her ground as she was told.

She lay back down and, fearing that she would dream, cried herself to sleep.

Alucard was running with all the speed he could muster in wolf form. There was an arrow sticking out of his back and a bleeding gash in his left side. One kill hadn't satisfied his hunger and he only felt full on blood by the time he had killed five men. By then several hunters had been out looking for him, and somehow had succeeded in an ambush.

Alucard didn't dare lead them to the castle. He was running like a hellhound in the completely opposite direction. He zigzagged through the trees, leapt over fallen logs and scampered through shallow streams and mud holes.

And the hunters were still somehow giving chase.

He supposed it was bound to happen. Five men was a lot for one night's kill, after all. He usually never took more then two. Hell, he usually refused to stomach one unless he was nearly half starved for it.

To hell with that logic, immortal he may be, but he wasn't invincible. And he sure as spit didn't plan on letting himself get killed without putting up a damned good fight.

He ran into a cluster of wild thorns. Crawling under the death trap on his belly until he reached the other side then bolted. He was running uphill until he reached the peek and halted just before the shear drop. He cursed his retched luck. Of all the hills he could have chosen, he took the one with a cliff that looked like someone had sliced the side off with a sharp ax!

His tongue lolled out the side of his jaw as he panted for breath. He could still hear the yells of the hunters that were after him. He looked over the side and saw nothing but mist. Whatever lay at the bottom of this chasm was covered as a field in snow season.

"Damn!" he cursed.

He had two choices. Either fly off the top or fight his way back down. And the arrow in his back canceled his first option. No way was he going to be able fly with it sticking in his ribcage. He would have to fight. He took defensive stance and snarled as he waiting for is pursuers.

Let the humans come, he thought. If they wanted a fight he would give them one. He already killed five. What's a few more? These ones were looking for their death, he would only deny them what they wanted by refusing to fight.

But then his human side whispered in argument. Did he really want to kill them? Wasn't enough blood spilt on his account as it was?

He shook his head to clear it; he had no choice in the matter. It was fight or die ….. Unless he could pull the arrow out of his back, he wandered as he eyed the shaft.

He craned his head at an unusual angle over his shoulder and clamped his jaw as close to the base of the arrow as he could. With a beastly grunt he snapped his head back and pulled at the shaft. The wood pulled at his flesh and fur, tearing at it, but the shaft snapped in the middle before the head was through. The pain it caused felt worse then when the arrow was left intact.

His wolfen snout let out a whine as he hung his head to let the pain pass as blood dripped down his side staining his grey-white fur, the half bit of arrow still in his mouth. Several men had climbed the hill into his sight. Most of them had already spotted him and were yelling for their comrades to hurry before he escaped.

He spat the shaft from his mouth and looked out toward the horizon. If he planned on changing and flying of there, now was as good a time as any. He took a few steps back then bounded toward the cliff side.

With a mighty leap his body shimmered in mid air and shrank into something else. The sound of flapping wings rustled the air and a grey bat appeared out of the shimmering mist. The hunters shot arrows at it, but it was already out of range.

Alucard flew well into the morning by the time he reached the castle.


	12. How Beauty met the Beast

**Wazaga says: "No comment, other then I love this chapter."**

Chapter 11: "How Beauty met the Beast."

Rebecca had been woken up by the sound of a loud thud. She sat up in alarm wandering what the sound was. There it was again, followed by something that sounded like an animal screech.

Her heart pounded as she grabbed her robe and walked out of the room wile slipping it on. She was the only one up of the family. She could hear her father snoring in one of the rooms. They must not have heard the noise, she thought. She was startled when it happened again.

What on earth was that? She wandered as she peeked through the open door that led to the corridor. She walked down the long hall until she reached the main entrance hall. All was quiet with the exception of the constant rain. She inspected the hall to find nothing out of place as far as she could tell.

When she turned to walk back to her room, she jumped from the icing shock that ran up her spine. Her bare feet had stepped into a puddle of cold water. She stared at the puddle as if demanding it to explain how it got there. Then her attention was brought to another puddle not far from that, hen the next and the next.

There was a trail of water leading up the stairs. How odd, she thought. She looked up the stairs wishing there was more light for her to be able to see the landing. It was so dark up there.

Did she dare go up? Part of her wanted to, the other part wanted to go back to her room where she was sure to be safe.

She touched the railing as she set her foot on the first step. Still looking upwards, she climbed the stairs slowly, one step at a time. Just before she reached the landing she heard a heart pounding noise that sounded like a wail. Right then and there she would have bolted back down the steps and ran all the way to her room. Yet something held her in place.

She swallowed and continued her slow journey. Following the puddles of water, she made her way through the halls until she reached a door. Her shaking hand reached for the handle and paused as she noticed the liquid that oozed from under the rim. It was slightly pink, the shade suggested water mixed with a portion of blood.

Her throat felt parched as she gripped the handle and pulled the door open. By the look of the stairs, she figured she had opened a door that lead to the top of one of the towers. With her hand against the wall for suppose in case she slipped on one of the wet steps, she began to climb the spiraling path to the top.

* * *

Alucard was in pain beyond words. He cursed between clenched teeth as one of the familiars pulled at the shaft in his back. The pain it caused made him growl with displeasure and he pulled back from the familiar.

"It's no use, master. The head must be hooked into one of your ribs. We can't pull it out." said Firefly.

"I know that, damn it!" he snapped "why the hell do you think it hurts so damn much?"

Firefly looked hurt by his harsh words, but didn't say anything. Glum had a sour expression on his beaky face as he crossed his arms: "well, no need to get sore at us for it. We're only tryin' to help."

Alucard didn't respond to the imp. He examined the damage on his back in a mirror. It didn't look pretty, that was for sure. He reached over his shoulder trying to get at the broken arrow, but no matter what he tried or how far he stretched he couldn't get a hold on it. It was like a bad itch you couldn't reach to scratch.

"lemme have a go at it. Maybe I'll have better luck then the Moth." offered Glum.

"Like hell you will." his master spat "go fetch Nicholas from the library."

"Excuse me? You want that old fool to pull it out? He'll take half your lung with it!" said Glum matter-of-factly.

"I need human strength to be able to pull it out. You two don't have that even if you both tried. Just go fetch the old man." he said combing his hand through his disheveled hair "please."

"Fine, But I think I could've been able to do it." said Glum as he walked to the open window "come on Moth."

Both familiars flew out the window, into the rain, and out of site. Alucard merely lowered himself to the edge of his bed lest he fall from dizziness.

* * *

Rebecca gasped as her hand touched something wet on the wall. She pulled her hand away to find it stained red with blood. She grimaced at the site and continued to climb. God, does this tower even have an end? She received her answer almost immediately when she finally came to the landing.

That must be the door to the tower room, she thought as she stared at it. Whoever was leaving this trail of water and blood must be inside.

She placed her ear against the door and listened. Moments passed and nothing was heard. She held the doorknob and twisted it ever so slowly as possible. She peeked through the crack she had opened and saw a bedchamber, but no one in it. She opened the door a little more still looking for anybody who could be in the room.

She entered the chamber quietly closing the door behind her. She walked farther into the room looking for any sign of life. When she turned around a screen her hands clamped over her mouth to silence her yelp.

Alucard was kneeling beside a bed with his face cradled in his arm. He was topless and his silver white hair looked wild and tangled hanging over the bedside. His back was caked with dried blood, and something that looked like a stick was jammed in his ribcage.

"My God, what happened to you?" she cried before she could stop herself.

Alucard's back stiffened at the sound of her voice. He lifted his head slowly from his arm and turned to her.

The first thing he noticed was the fact that she was in her nightgown with a robe and her feet were bare.

The first thing she noticed was the threatening anger in his dark eyes.

She suddenly wished she hadn't come, that she had stayed in bed. She wanted to run out of that room as fast as she could. But something told her that running wouldn't do her any good, no matter how fast she ran.

Alucard stood and faced her with a solemn expression. He looked her in the eyes and saw the fear they held. His mind raced as he contemplated what to do with the situation.

Rebecca wished she could faint so she didn't have to look into those angry eyes. She felt naked under his gaze and her skin prickled with gooseflesh. Her breathing felt labored and her knees felt weak. She was certain that if she dared move she would collapse to the floor.

Alucard finally lowered his gaze and spoke "how did you find your way here?"

"I … I heard a th-thud. And saw the wa-water in the hall." She stuttered as she stared at her hands "I … I didn't mean in intrude." She looked up with a pleading expression "please forgive me sire. I know I shouldn't have come. But I couldn't help myself for some reason and … and"

His hand came up demanding her silence. He lifted his gaze to her once more only this time his eyes were soft. He beckoned her to come forward "help me pull the shaft out."

He turned his back to her and leaned against the bed with his hands. She creped close to him and took hold of the shaft

"You'll have to twist it in order to unhook the head from the bone. Once you feel it slip, pull it out." he instructed.

She nodded and took a deep breath as she tightened her grip on the shaft. Alucard let out a hiss of pain when she twisted the arrow. He felt the sharp edge of the head as it scraped against his rib and slipped through "yank it!" he barked, and she did. He let out a yell as his flesh tore away with the head. Fresh blood spilled down his back as he collapsed on his bed in agony. He clawed at the covers waiting for the pain to subside. He breathed through clenched teeth from the shock in his back, his eyes burning with tears that begged to spill from the pain.

But it was out. The retched thing was out. And for that he was grateful.

He was about to get up when a hand pressed between his shoulder blades, keeping him down.

"Let me clean the wound first." He heard Rebecca say. He hadn't realized that while he was coping with his wound, she had rushed to the bathroom and collected several towels along with a washbasin filled with hot water.

"You don't have to…"

"Please?"

"…" he didn't know how to respond for the longest moment "if you insist."

Alucard rested his chin on his hands as he felt the moist towels clean away the muck from him. He noted how careful she was around his wounds. And for the moment, he had no idea why he was allowing her to tend to him as if he were a child. The situation was confusing to him, and yet, he thought it felt like a forgotten memory, to be tended to in such a way.

Rebecca rinsed the towel once more and rubbed it gently down his spine. His skin seemed so flawless if it were not for his resent injuries. She had never seen such skin before. It looked as if it were made of marble, yet felt as soft as velvet. But what captivated her mostly was the color. It looked so white and inhuman, yet she couldn't help see the many shades of color that hid within. Before she knew what she was doing, she had left the towel in the basin and was tracing his back with the tips of her fingers.

"What are you doing?" she heard him ask.

"Nothing, sire. I was just wandering how you ended up with half an arrow in your back."

"And you always wander with your hands caressing like that?"

She jerked her hand away "forgive me, Sire. I"

"There's nothing to forgive. Please continue?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment before she placed both hands on his back and began to massage him. She felt the tension begin to relax in his muscled and heard him sigh.

"Does this please you, sire?" she asked.

"Much." He said without hesitation.

"Do you not have servants who do this to you?"

"No." he confessed "I haven't that many servants under my wing. None with such a delicate touch anyway."

"Couldn't you hire more servants if you wished?"

"I have no desire to."

"Why?"

"Because I despise the idea of giving commands that would make them hate me. I am hated enough as is it is." He said turning his head to rest his cheek on his hands.

"Hated, sire? Why would anyone hate you?"

"It matters not, Lady Rebecca. And please desist from referring to me as 'sire'. I have to right to such a title, and have no wish to claim one."

She paused her rubbing "you sound as if you are angry with me for trying to show respect."

He chuckled "you would give respect to a beast?"

"Even a wild boar deserves some form of respect." She countered "you needn't sound as if I were insulting you."

"Nay, dear lady, if anything, I am over flattered."

"Oh, now you are mocking me, aren't you?"

"Never." he laughed.

His laughter sounded so honest that she couldn't help but laugh with him.

"sir" he let out a fake cough to correct her "ahem, Alucard?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you live alone in such a huge place?"

"Because the rent is cheap."

"Be serious." She commanded.

"I like the view?" he offered.

"Alucard, I'm asking you a true question. Why do you live alone? Don't you like to have company?"

"Company doesn't like me." He replied as he rolled to his side and propped his elbow on the bed to support his chin.

"I find that hard to believe." She said crossing her arms. The movement made her hair bounce slightly, and he took notice.

"pity." He whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She glared at him demandingly "what did you say?"

"I said 'pretty'. I was noticing how fine your hair was." He half lied.

"My hair is a mess. I'm practically indecent." She said while tightening her robe around her, as she remembered that she was still in her nightgown.

"Didn't say I minded."

"Oh, now you _are_ being a beast." She countered "remove your eyes from me at once!"

"Remove yourself from my bed and I just might." He said while making a sudden demanding advance on her.

She slapped him then gasped with her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had just done.

His hand felt the place that had just been struck, his expression surprised "jeez, Woman. Remind me not to jest with you in future."

"It wasn't funny." She countered "you have a very sick sense of humor if you thought that was funny."

"It wasn't." he said to appease her "I shouldn't have acted like that. Forgive me." He said turning away from her and staring out the window. Still raining outside, he thought.

"I'm sorry I struck you. You just startled me."

"It's understandable." He said still rubbing the sting from his face "mind you, you have a very strong arm. Considering how weak it looks."

"Weak?"

"Mm hmm, it looks about as delicate as a twig. I'd have wagered you couldn't use it to lift a pebble without hurting yourself." He was attacked by a willow "hey!"

"You take that back!" she demanded holding another pillow at the ready.

"Not on your life, Woman." He was hit again and he threw the first one back at her.

"Ow! How dare you attack me, you beast!" she said laughing and beating him with a rather long pillow like a club.

"You are acting very un-lady-like, you know that?" he said laughing while trying to grab it away from her.

They were both suddenly wrestling with the pillows on the bed like children, all the while laughing at one another's ridicules insults as they threw them at each other.

"So you think my arms are weak and delicate, do you?" she said pouncing on him and trying to pin him to the bed.

"Oh, they are _very_ weak" he said holding her hands away from him. "and most _definitely_ delicate. Ah!" she had pulled away from his grasp and tickled his sides. He fell on his back and she pinned his shoulders down with her arms "cheater!" he laughed.

"weakling." She said smiling in triumph.

"Am not." He protested.

"Are so. Any man, who is as ticklish as you, is a weakling." She countered.

He smiled at her devilishly and then grabbed her shoulders and rolled her to the side with him ending up on top, pinning her in his place "am not." he whispered.

"Are so." She insisted.

"Am not." He whispered slowly.

"Are s" her words were interrupted by Alucard's warm mouth. When he finally pulled away from the kiss, her senses were confused "so." She completed.

He blinked with just as much confusion as her. Then moved away from her and stood up from the bed while clearing his throat uncomfortably.

If a fly were to drop dead and land on the pavement, you would have been able to here the thud through the long awkward silence they held.

Just as Alucard turned around to apologize, a loud crash made them both jump.

"BLAST IT ALL! Someone has got to put up a 'Wet Floor' sign if they are going to mop these accursed stairs."

Nicolas the librarian burst into the chamber with his robes bunched up in his arms, his chicken legs exposed as he stumbled into the room. There were a million bandages hanging out of a number of pockets and streaming behind him. Needles, threads, thermometers, sponges and cotton balls were stuffed in his chest pockets at an overflowing state. And a pair of huge thick glasses was set on his nose making his small eyes look monstrously huge.

"Alright, let's see the wound." He said rolling up his sleeves.

Both Alucard and Rebecca looked at one another before bursting with hysteria.

"What?" said the old man in confusion.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wazaga says: "I lost my muse forever and day! So this is a little late. Oh, it couldn't be that I also forgot about it, could it? Nah, just read and enjoy people. Even if it is poorly thought out. What can I say? I'm a reader, not a writer!"**

Chapter 12: "A Different Tune."

Since that morning in the tower, Alucard and Rebecca have both been in high spirits. Five days have passed since then and they practically acted as if they had been friends since childhood. Their mirth and laughter would echo through the halls along with their conversations. Without the formalities that had them wrapped by the throat in the past. They found it easy to discuss any and all topics they found to their taste for whatever reason that stirred their minds.

Rebecca had come to enjoy walking with him through the many halls and corridors as they spoke. Occasionally, she would ask of the castle's history and he was only too happy to oblige her with as much as he knew.

Alucard, however, found her to be quite educated in historical facts. She even surprised him at one point when she dictated the entire history behind one of the older statues that they passed by in a large ballroom. When she asked if she was mistaken or not, all he could do was reply with an opened mouthed bewilderment that made her laugh delightedly.

Their afternoons together seemed so pleasant, that they couldn't hide their own disappointment by the fact that they had to depart by evening's time.

Only once did Alucard enter the guest chamber he had appointed for her family, and the experience was unnerving. Though only Artemes and Arthur were present in the den at the time both their moods seemed as dark as a graveyard at midnight.

"I hope that everything is satisfactory at such short notice." He had asked "how fares your son's health?"

"He hasn't worsened, which is good for the most part." Said Artemes in a somewhat blunt tone after recoving from the shock of the suddan visit "but I shouldn't hold too high of hope. With this accursed rain holding us from the hospitals, I'm afraid we are forced to inconvenience you for a longer amount of time, your lordship."

Arthur looked all but blank in expression as he sat in total silence across his father.

With that Alucard bid them a good evening and left the McGriphs to their privacy. However, he didn't wish to enter that room again if he could help it. Something warned him of danger in that room, and he couldn't dismiss it as easily as he wished. However, by morning the next day when he waited for Rebecca in the main hall, her appearance made him forget of his worry almost instantly.

………

**Wazaga says: "I can't continue this anymore. I'm just not up for it like I thought I was. This chapter sucks and I lost track of the dumb story. HOWEVER! I'm gonna start a new one for Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. So click to my Bio page and go have a read their. This fic may or may not be completed in the future, if not re-writen or something. Soooo, bu-bye for now."**


End file.
